Secrets
by Soul of The World
Summary: When Sawada Tsunayoshi, Neo Vongola Primo, came back to the mansion from a meeting, he accidentally found out his guardians' deepest, darkest secrets...well, just secrets. Oneshot.


_It's strange…there's something strange going on…_

When Sawada Tsunayoshi, Neo Vongola Primo, returned to the Vongola HQ from a three-day trip to a meeting, it was peaceful. The walls and roof were intact and there are no sounds of explosions around and there were no screaming. All in all, it was very peaceful.

And that's creepy. Tsuna felt it the moment he stepped inside the mansion – no, he felt it the moment he stepped inside the Vongola territory.

Stunned, he froze in place in front of the entrance. _There's something wrong, there's something wrong, there's something wrong... _he continued in his head again and again. He staggered a bit as he regained his senses, pale with dread. _My intuition…it's ringing in alarm…_

Then, Tsuna widened his eyes as a possibility crossed his mind but as he looked around, he dismissed it. The maids and butlers walked around normally, helping each other and keeping the place clean. If an enemy did infiltrate the HQ, the mansion would most likely be flooded with blood and him and his subordinates wouldn't doubt that it's not his Guardians'.

"D-Decimo?!" A maid nearby rushed to support his arm.

"I-I'm f-fine…" He added an extremely nervous laugh to assure the maid that he's fine. "Do y-you k-know where my g-guardians a-are?"

"Um, well I know Master Lambo is in his room, taking a nap. Master Gokudera is handling some work in the office…uh…Master Ryohei is visiting Mistress Kyoko while Master Mukuro and Mistress Chrome is on a mission together. Master Yamamoto is out watching a game. Master Hibari is also on a mission…"

_So basically at least half of my Guardians are not here… _Tsuna forced out a smile. "T-Thanks…you d-don't have to c-call e-everyone Master a-and M-mistress…but thanks, a-anyway." He stood and forced himself to walk towards the direction of Lambo's room, each step filling him with anxiety.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-

Red.

It was red.

It. Was. Neon. Red.

Tsuna kept staring at the small, round, _neon_ red button that was _glowing_ under Lambo's desk. How it came to this, you ask? It started with Tsuna knocking on Lambo's door.

Tsuna waited silently for a reply, observing the sign hanging in front of him that read **_Lambo's Room_** written in bold letters and another sign under it that said **_KEEP OUT_**that everyone pretty much ignored, but there was silence in answer. He knocked again, "Lambo? It's Tsuna, are you there?" No reply again. Getting worried, he hesitantly took the knob and turned it, popping his head in the room. "Lambo?" He looked around the messy room but found no one.

_Think positive thoughts, Tsuna, think positive thoughts…_ With a sigh, he concluded that Lambo was probably walking around somewhere and was prepared to leave when something caught the corner of his eye. With a swift turn of his head he looked directly at it with shock. _That…!_

Rushing inside the room and kneeling on the floor just in front of the desk, he picked it up and held it tightly in his hands, his jaw dropping in shock. _Its…It's the new video game I lost! Wha-What's it doing here?!_

And then Tsuna noticed something, there was a red glow just in front of him, lighting his hands. He raised his head in curiosity and that's when he found himself staring at the neon red button that just screamed _'PUSH ME!'_ in capitalized letters.

Tsuna's right eye twitched.

_Seriously? _The voice said inside his head.

But curiosity filled him and his hand moved on its own, raising itself until it pushed the small button. Then alarms went off in his head and he heard a sound of some unknown entrance opening up behind him. Hesitantly, he slowly turned his head, sweat rolling off his forehead. What he saw next nearly traumatized him.

.

.

.

"H-HIEEE!" Tsuna backed up and he hit the back of his head at the corner of Lambo's desk. "W-What's…A TORTURE ROOM!" He blurted out so fast he bit his tongue. But the pain didn't compare to the utter shock that came to him, making his vision swirl and his stomach churn.

And yes, what he saw is a _torture room. _And for some reason, it's the only place in the young guardian's room that was dark and medieval.

_Bu-But, it c-can't be L-Lambo's t-torture room…_ As soon as he thought that, a certain plaque caught his eye…

**_Lambo-sama's Torture Room_**

Tsuna jaw dropped and dropped his video game. _WHY DOES IT LOOK LIKE MUKURO'S TORTURE ROOM?!_

More so when he saw something behind one of the torture devices, he felt like fainting.

"Oh my god!" A small foot stuck out behind it, wearing expensive black leather shoes. Tsuna gulped to swallow his fear. "I-I have to c-check…I-I d-don't want L-Lambo to b-be a m-murderer at s-sixteen…" Slowly, he crawled towards at the body part and when he saw it…

"…"

_T-the…THE WORLD IS ENDING!_

He was staring at a certain Arcobaleno's face, finding the fedora, the suit, the pacifier, even the smirk familiar. He immediately took hold of the baby's body in panic and shook it. "R-Reborn! D-Don't die!"

_'PLOOP!'_

Tsuna stopped and looked at his knee when something soft hit it lightly and he stared at bottomless black beads. "Hi-HIEEEE!" _REBORN'S HEAD FELL OFF! REBORN'S HEAD FELL OFF! _In shock, he accidentally threw the other half in the air.

_Wha-What's going on?! D-did Lambo f-finally k-kill Reborn?!_

The words 'Lambo' 'kill' and 'Reborn' did not agree with him, was one of the countless thoughts that ran through his head. If he were 10 years younger, he would've fainted at the very first sight of the torture room, but now that he's older and more experienced, he wanted to faint right now.

_At least it's an improvement…_Tsuna facepalmed himself. _This isn't the time to be thinking about that now!_ Then he noticed something, beneath Reborn's head, just as the neck was once were, there's something white and fluffy coming out.

"E-Eh?" he looked at it closer. "W-Wait…isn't this…cotton?" He picked it and was relieved to confirm that it was. He sighed and looked upwards in relief, "Thank god…" and when he opened his eyes… "HIEEEE!"

He suddenly saw countless bottomless black eyes looking at him, all with the same black clothes, size and even smirks, each of them held by a rope.

"…" He dropped the head and jumped to his feet, rushing towards the door. As soon as he stepped outside, he slammed the door shut and leaned on it heavily, panting.

"L-Lambo…Lambo is…" He shook his head, "No…it must've been a dream…There's no way that that happened…" Tsuna forced a smile on his face despite his pale complexion. "Yeah, a dream…" He stood up properly and began to walk through the corridors again.

"Ah, okaeri Tsuna-nii." Tsuna heard a voice in front of him.

When the young boss looked up, he almost screamed in shock. _Why now?! _Standing in front of him is his Lightning Guardian himself, looking bored and carrying tons of candy behind his back, which kept almost spilling.

"L-Lambo…t-tadaima…" Tsuna stuttered. "A-Actually, I n-need to go now…I have some w-work to do…"

"Um…y-yeah, me too…" Lambo shifted his eyes away and subtlety shifted his arms behind to hide the candies further.

"D-Don't stay up late…" he looked down.

"Y-Yeah…"

"…"

"…"

"S-So bye…" They both ran past each other as soon as Lambo nodded.

When he was far from him, Tsuna slowed down to a stop. "Thank god…"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-

Lambo slammed his room's door shut and collapsed on the floor. "I'm glad he didn't catch me." He placed the candies and a piece of cupcake on his lap. "Hahaha…finally…" He picked up the cupcake and bit at it, closing his eyes in pure bliss. When he opened it again, something caught his eyes. He picked up the headless doll near his feet and stared at it.

"What's this doing here?"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Tsuna sat on the ground and leaned on a wall, greatly relieved at getting away. _Reborn would kill me for doing that but…who cares? _He stifled a laugh behind a hand. He placed a head on the wall and it slowly moved backwards. "Eh?"

Then faster until he was lying on the floor looking up at the ceiling. "Eh?" It was a well lit room of red and gold… "W-Wait…t-this can't be happening…"

…and of other colors.

"When did they make rooms like this?!" His own face stared down at him, only 15 years younger. The face was still full of baby fat, grinning at him. Then another, ten years younger looked a bit ashamed as he held up a flailing peace sign, the other holding a diploma. He recognized that one as the one when he was graduating from elementary. "Damnit, I don't even have to guess whose secret room this is…"

As he sat up he observed the room, slightly fearful but calm. The place was brimming with his pictures but thankfully, only a couple of his things. Something caught his eye and he sweatdropped. The second copy of the same game he found in Lambo's room was lying on a table, it was the second copy Tsuna bought and shipped to the mansion and wasn't found on the next day.

"Why do they always take the video games?" He stood up and dusted his behind. "Might as well take it." He picked up the case and proceeded to crawl out the small opening when another thing caught his eye. There was a small altar in one corner of the room. There were pictures of women and two of them stood out.

"Well…that was…unexpected…" the first woman was a familiar face, it was covered with goggles and she was smiling, looking happy. He remembered this as the rare time he caught Hayato taking a picture of his sister secretly on a party. The second picture on the middle was old and faded, but Tsuna could make out a very beautiful woman of 24 who sat beside a piano, she looks Japanese and has silver hair, like his Storm Guardian.

And the third picture made him choke on his saliva.

Tsuna pounded on his chest and coughed fiercely, when he could breathe properly, he looked at the picture again. "What the…" He knows the woman on the picture, he knows her and she's considered as family. But it's very surprising that Hayato has this picture of this girl because they usually fought whenever they met each other.

He massaged his temple, "It just kept getting worse…" He stole a glance at the pictures again. "Ugh…definitely not a dream…"

Then he crawled out of the room, and watched as the secret passage closed again. "I might as well just walk back to my office before something happens again…" He turned his head and took one step forward…

"Jyuudaime!"

Tsuna jumped at the voice behind him and turned around with wide eyes, "Hayato!"

"O-Okaeri…" The 26 year old storm guardian stood casually beside the hidden entrance to his secret room despite giving it nervous glances. Tsuna noticed the scattered paperwork by his feet.

"T-Tadaima, Hayato…" He started to crouch down to pick up the papers.

"Ah- wait, Jyuudaime!" Hayato hurriedly stopped him and turned him around, pushing his back with a nervous smile on his face. "I-I'll take care of that, J-Jyuudaime… You go to your office and continue working…"

Tsuna's Hyper Intuition provided that his Storm Guardian is keeping him away from that part of the corridor. _But I've already seen your room, Hayato…_ Tsuna sweatdropped, nevertheless, he agreed to never drop by that side of the mansion again.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Once again, Tsuna wondered why he is doing this. _My guardians probably rubbed on me… _He laughed at the thought. Yet it faded as he looked at his Sun Guardian's room. With a sigh, he knocked on the door.

No one answered.

_Right, onii-san is with Kyoko. _That thought made the young boss hesitant. _Now I'm curious, what if every one of my guardians has a secret room? More like, how did they even build it?! _He contemplated whether to just barge in and find out his guardians' terrifying secrets or just back off and bury himself in paperwork…

Of course, he picked the former. He opened the Sun's door and stuck his head in, "Sorry for disturbing…" he whispered at the dark room. He opened the lights and sighed as the room looked normal enough for his guardian. "Nothing weird here…"

Then he spotted the wooden doll on the table which held a yellow button.

"….Except for that." He paused beside the small doll, staring at it as he felt that it looks extremely familiar. "No pun intended." He whispered to himself as he reached out a hand to press it. _Might as well satisfy my curiosity…_

As he touched it, the wall (which is colored a dark yellow) opposite it flipped and…

_WHAAAATTT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? _Tsuna thought as he turned around to see it, in surprise, he stepped back and bumped into the table, causing the small wooden doll to fall. With fast reflexes, Tsuna caught it and blushed a deep red when he realized why it looks familiar. "It's a Kyoko-chan doll." _Oh my gosh, my sun guardian has a little sister complex!More like…what's up with the complexes?!_

He looked once again to the wall, admiring the collection of Kyoko's pictures. _Hana is going to freak out when she sees this…_ He shook his head and pressed the small yellow button again, watching the wall flip back to its original place. "I guess I should see the other rooms…"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The young boss immediately slammed the drawer shut, his face burning a bright red. _Un…Unbelievable…_

Let's just say that their Rain Guardian isn't as dense as he seems…

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Tsuna grinned at himself as he looked around the small room underneath the tatami mat in the tea room of Hibari's side of the base. "This place is awesome…to think there's a room here…" he poked at the small bird by his side. "…so cute."

"But…which is he obsessed more on? His love for Namimori or his love for cute things…?" He continued looking around more at the colored stuffed toys scattered on the floor. "Oh…" He picked up a large stuff toy of the school, noting that it must be hand craft. "Seems that he still loves Namimori more…"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Tsuna stared at the collections of pictures in front of him with a deadpanned expression. He shrugged lightly, "It's not exactly a secret that Mukuro loves dressing up Chrome." He pulled at a book on a shelf and the small panel slid back to place. He scratched the back of his head and looked around the room. "Now where does Chrome hide her secret?" He wondered to himself.

For a few minutes, he looked around the room that his two Mist guardians shared, as they were married. Yet no matter how many times he checked, he can't find anything. "Maybe Chrome doesn't have a room like that at all." He said to himself, but as he looked around a bit more, his eyes drifted back to the spot beside Mukuro's secret panel. "This…this is a girl's secret, Tsuna…this…is very, veeerrry wrong…"

But then he sighed and walked to the small shelf to pull at a random book. "I just hope there's noth-" He stared at the collection of pictures inside the panel almost slammed the book he pulled back in place, all the while muttering, "You little…close quickly, there's no way I saw that, there's no way I actually saw that. F* k, Mukuro in…whatever those are, the hell, just close shut you b* ch..."

He forced the small panel with his hand, grumbling to himself in a small angry voice. When the panel closed shut, he let out a small laugh and a relieved smile on his face. "Seriously, they shouldn't scare me like that…hahaha…" he dusted his sleeves and casually strolled out the room. "Aaahh~ maybe I should take a break…"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**And that's how Tsuna, the great Vongola Neo Primo, found out his Guardian's secrets. Ok, story's end, now time for excuses…**

**Yeah, I'm lazy, I'm super lazy. I'm not even gonna make excuses anymore. About my other stories, I promised I'll update that...someday, when I'm not really lazy anymore. Anyway, this story was on my mind since…last two years ago, I guess. Then I started writing this on…just...last year? Woah…wow, okay, now I realized how lazy I am. Anyway, I'm still writing…when I'm in the mood. Plus, I usually get hyped up in writing when I'm inspired, after…a week or so, there's another story on my mind…anyway, just that. Sorry.**

**I hope you enjoyed this though!**


End file.
